The Gentleman of the Seas
by Meltdown02
Summary: Lillian White is a barmaid. When she tries to save her town, she's taken aboard the ship of Capt. Arthur Kirkland, a very gentlemanly pirate. What kind of trouble will she get herself into? Sorry suckish summary. T because I don't know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

**Chapter 1:** **Captured**

"Lillian, go get some supplies," Elizaveta said as Roderick handed me a bag of money.

I started toward the market. I had gone through the docs to get there, and I didn't like it. Elizaveta told me pirates come and abduct beautiful girls.

"I'm safe though," I tell her.

"Why do you say that?" She'd ask.

"Easy," I would say," I'm not pretty."

I really love Elizaveta and Roderick. They taking care of me since pirates raided my house and killed my parents. They didn't have to, but they did.

I looked to the docs. All of them are empty… Except one, and I knew the flag they flew very well.

"Pirates!" I gasped.

I ran to the alarm bell and started ringing. I looked to the pirate's ship. A man in a red coat large hat with ridiculous feathers pointed to us scowling me.

Two large men were running after me. I tried to get a good lead on them but failed. They dragged me to the captain who looked me in the. He was actually very handsome, eyes green his leaves in spring and blonde hair tousled by the breeze. Though, he had two caterpillars for eyebrows. He wasn't what you'd expect of a pirate.

"Take her to my office, and get ready to sail," he demanded.

"But, sir," the, let's whispered, "we don't have all of our men. They're still somewhere on land."

The captain sighed. "Then go find them," he yelled.

They left me in the office for what seemed like forever. I heard shuffling out the door.

"Sir, I'll talk to her if you like," a man said.

"No," another more familiar voice said, " I think this one will give me a run for my money."

"Yes, sir!"

Footsteps in the door opening for the next sounds I heard, by I kept my back toward the door.

"You ruined it for me, love," he said in his thick British accent.

"I'm not your ' love'. Stop calling me that," I said as he stood behind me. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"You have spark, I see," he smirked.

"Why am I on this bloody ship?" I asked firmly, no sign of at all.

"You ruined it for us, love," he smiled." You will have to make it up to me, pay for it."

"I'd sooner die than apologize to a git like you, "I spat. He brought his cutlass to my throat.

"That can be arranged," he smiled.

"On second thought…"

"Good choice, love," he laughed. "I'd hate to kill lady, especially a beauty like yourself."

"Flattery will not help you,…" I said, leaving spot for his name.

" Captain Arthur Kirkland. You may call me Arthur only when we are alone."

"And why would we be alone?"

" You'll have two, possibly three jobs for ruining my plans, and one will be to keep me company after all other jobs are done," he explained.

I turned to face him. I nearly jumped as his face was only a hair away from mine.

" Sorry to frighten you, love," he smirked once again.

" I'm not your 'love', you git," I fussed. "Now, what is his plan I supposedly ruined?"

He wrapped an arm around me, and blush crept across my cheeks. His smirk grew.

" A trade, love," he said. "I was going to trade a load of treasure for my brother. He was captured by an Italian named Lovino."

" Oh," I sighed. "That I will work for ruining."

The handsome captain's face sent a shocked look toward me.

"Pardon?" He asked confusedly.

"What is my job, captain?" I asked.

He smirked. "I thought you would work for a 'git' like me?"

I looked down at the floor, but I could see it since that bloody captain was so close.

He stepped away from me and left. He came back a moment later with some close in his arms.

"They might be a bit large for you, but you shouldn't wear a skirt if you're going to work on a ship," he said. "Meet me on the deck when you're done."

He left the room. I looked at the close he handed me.

"Bloody wanker, he wants me to wear trousers," I said to myself.

I walked onto the deck when the captain was doing a large man. The sound of classic metal resounded in my ears. I join the crowd surrounding them.

"Ai ya! Who let the siren on board – aru?" A Chinese man asked.

"Da, who let her on?" The Russian sounding man dueling the captain asked as they stopped.

The captain looked at me. He had a totally different expression than I had seen as he grabbed my hand.

"Crew," he yelled, "this little lass will be helping Feliciano in the kitchen."

He glanced at me for only a second.

"Feliciano!" He growled.

"Yes, captain?" A cute little Italian man with small curl smiled.

"Take her to the kitchen and teacher the ropes," he commanded, throwing me into the Italian's arms.

"Nice catch," I whispered to the Italian.

"Well, come on," Feliciano smiled. "I was about to start making pasta!"

All the crew moaned.

"Feliciano, how often do you make pasta?" I asked.

"Every day!" He cheered.

"How about I make something different?"

He nodded to me as I went down some stairs into the galley. After finding a pot and ingredients, I made stew. Feliciano suddenly stood up. I looked to where he was staring. Captain Kirkland was leaning in the doorway, his forehead on his arm.

"How is she doing, Feliciano?" He asked.

"She seems to know what she's doing," the Italian answered.

"That's good," he smiled. "When will it be ready, love?"

"Anytime they're ready to eat," I answered.

"Wait a few minutes, then call everyone down, Feliciano," the captain ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain," he smiled.

"Be ready to serve 'em, love," he winked.

I sighed at the pet name." Aye aye, Captain."

He left.

A few minutes later, Feliciano called everyone down. They all stormed into the galley.

"Remember. Serve the captain first," Feliciano warned. "No one can be served before him, no one."

"Alright," I nodded.

A guy with blue eyes and a weird cow lick grabbed a bowl. He stood in front of me.

"You should know captain first," I stated.

"Yes, you slimy git," a voice growled.

Captain Kirkland was grinning evilly in the doorway in his weird gold trimmed hat and red coat. He grabbed a bowl and stood in front of me.

"Here you go, love," he said, holding out his bowl.

"There you are, poppet," I said, filling it up.

"That's captain to you," he laughed.

"Aye aye, Captain," I said, wondering where all this sudden flirting came from.

The crew waited for the captain to take a bite. The captain took the first bite.

"We're in luck," he chuckled. "It's not pasta, and the lass can cook."

I started serving the rest of the crew. Captain Kirkland kept looking my way. A while later, I served Feliciano, who had to swap the deck, and soon, it was just the captain and me. I was washing dishes in the basin when he finished.

"Y' know, love, I never got your name," he stated.

"Funny," I said, " I thought my name was 'love'."

"You're quite the charmer, Miss…"

"White."

"Is that all you're going to tell me? Your last name?"

"That's all you need to know at the moment."

"What if I need to get your attention?"

"You can call for 'Miss White."

"What if I'm mad at you?" He smiled.

"It would sound like we're fighting married couple if you called me by my Christian name, Captain."

"Is that supposed to be a hint, Miss White?"

I felt my cheeks and ears burn.

"Only if you want it to be, Captain," I laughed.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, Miss White, come onto the deck at the end of the day."

"Aye aye, Captain."

I went over to a table. It would be a while until I had to cook again. I felt my eyes get heavy, and I dozed off.

"Miss White!" Feliciano yelled. I lifted my head.

"Time to cook," he smiled.

"Yes, sir," I smiled back.

It was hard to find anything to fix that didn't involve pasta, but I did it. Pork was being fried, and potatoes were being boiled.

"So, you and the captain, huh?" Feliciano asked, kicking his feet on the barrel he sat on.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that love I see between you two?"

" Hardly," I answered.

"Well," the Italian began, "you may not have those feelings for him, and the he has 'em for you."

"How can you be so sure, Feli?"

"You can just see it!" He cheered.

"I guess, "I sighed.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The guy with the cowlick came in.

"Miss White," he said.

"Yes?"

"Captain Kirkland request you bring dinner to him in his office."

"Yes, sir."

"By the way, ma'am," he smiled, "if you ever need me, I'm second mate Alfred Jones, at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones," I smiled. "I'm Lillian White."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily."

He smiled and left. Feli got off the barrel and came to me.

"Either the captain's in deep thought, or…" He turned pale." He's in a bad mood which is really bad for us."

He kept yammering like a coward. I just went back to the meat and potatoes. After two more minutes of him crying, I had to say something to them.

"Feli," I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder, "it'll be all right."

"How do you know, Lily?"

"If he's in a bad mood, I'll try to cheer him up."

"How we do that?" He sniffed.

"I don't know… feminine charm."

"By the way, is the food done?" He asked. I ran over to the stove and checked.

"Then, get a plate for the captain," he sighed.

I did this Feliciano told me then headed toward Captain Kirkland's office.  
>"Buona Fortuna!" Feli yelled.<br>" Thank you," I said, guessing he said "good luck".

I try not to laugh as the crew cat called the entire time it took me to get to the captain's office. Apparently, Captain Kirkland had a plan. A gut feeling agreed with that… unfortunately.

A/N: Hey guys! It's Meltdown! I'm so excited that I finally got this typed up. It was easier now that I've got the Dragon headset for my computer. It cut my time in half. I'm loving it. I have to chapters of the story written up, and I've been too lazy to type them. Now I don't have to worry about that. And don't worry guys. I'll do some more stories for The Beast and another chapter of Songwriter.


	2. Chapter 2: Clash

A/N: Hola! So I heard some songs, and for some reason, I had to listen to them while writing this chapter. I listen to England's two character songs in his version of "Marukaite Chikyuu" and "The Sailor Song" by Aqua. The first three songs I can understand, but the last one makes no sense. Anyway, I'm going let you read this now.

**Chapter 2 – Clash**

Walking into the captain's office really did have a surprise for me, a sword at my throat.

"What the bloody…"

"You know how to wield a sword, correct?" The captain interrupted.

"Yes, Captain," I nodded.

"Well, let's see in action," he smiled.

"At least let me put your food on your desk," I sighed.

"Oh, go ahead, love," he smiled.

"I'm going to get killed before this is over," I sighed to myself.

"I wouldn't allow it," he said very seriously.

I just stared at his desk. When I looked up I saw the hilt of the sword in my face. Against my better judgment, I took the hilt of the weapon in my hand.

"En garde," he smiled.

I got into stance and he lunged forward. He was incredibly fast. I was barely able to block him in time.  
>" You need work," he laughed. "Your objective is to get out the door."<br>"Aye aye, Captain Kirkland, sir!" I gulped.

More lunges and blocks lead me closer to the door. As I got close, I started to slowly lower my other hand, but the captain's attacks were getting stronger. Soon, there was a sword beside my head in the door, my hand was on the doorknob, and the captain's arms were either side of my head, pinning me to the door. In the least, I can say uncomfortable.

"Nice job," he cheered. "I didn't expect you to get anywhere near the door."

"You underestimated me, Captain."

I cleared my throat singing as he still had me pinned to the door. He quickly got the message.

"Soon, will be docking, love," he stated, sitting down at his desk.

"How soon, sir?"

"Within the next two days. I need to send a letter to your guardians telling them you're safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Can you do that now?"

I nodded. He handed me a piece of paper, a pen, in a jar of ink. I wrote to my dear Elizaveta and Roderick. They were probably worried since I didn't return to them.

When I finished, I handed the letter to the captain. He read it to make sure I didn't say anything that I shouldn't have. After a few seconds, he smirked. I just looked at him, completely confused.

"Your name is Lillian?" He beamed.

"Oh, bloody hell, that's what you're grinning at?"

"It's such a love…"

"Just past the envelope so I can address it." He handed me an envelope, smirking.  
>" There you are, Lillian, dear."<br>" Thank you, Arthur, love," I said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Glad to know we are on a first name basis," he chuckled.

I felt my face go as crimson as his coat.  
>" You may only call me Arthur we were alone," he sighed." Around the crew, I'm Captain Kirkland."<p>

"I wish I could say the same, but you would call me by my name anyway."

He laughed. "You know me well already."

He looked to his plate and sighed. "Now, you may go back to the kitchen, Miss White."

"Yes sir, Captain Kirkland."

Some of the crew members were enjoying their food on the deck. They smiled and greeted me as I walked by. I returned their kind smiles and nice gestures. Going down the stairs, Feliciano was talking to two men. One was a built, blonde guy with blue eyes, and the other was a slender, dark-haired man with dark eyes. Feli saw me and smiled.  
>" Lily, come here," he beamed. " I want you to meet two friends of mine."<br>" Okay, I'm coming," I laughed. The blonde stood up. He's very… intimidating.  
>" Guten tag," he said in his deep voice, "I'm Ludwig. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss White."<p>

"I'm Lily," I smiled as the other stood up.

"Konnichiwa," he said, expressionless. " My name is Kiku."  
>" Wonderful to meet you," I beamed.<p>

Two more came up to me.  
>" Since we are introducing each other, we thought we'd come over–aru," and then, dark-haired man said. "I am Yao." Beside him was a scary man with a long scarf.<br>" Hello," he smiled his Russian accent thick, "I'm Ivan".

"Wonderful to meet you both," I smiled, trying to hide my fear of the even more intimidating Ivan.

"Well well, are you trying to get to know Miss White?" A voice asked, smirking in tone.  
>I turned to see two men, Captain Kirkland and Second Mate Jones.<br>"We need all crew members on deck," Jones said.

"Except you, Miss White," Captain added. " I believe you haven't eaten yet."  
>" Well, on deck, men," Alfred ordered. He nodded at me. "Miss White."<p>

Arthur went to me as he trailed behind the rest of the men. A burning feeling danced across my face. He seemed to smirk at that, but I had grown used to that smirk already.

I got the plane quickly ate. Then, I went over to the wash and clean the pile of plates and silverware. Every once in a while, I had to scrape some leftovers into a bucket, but other than that, the crew had clean their plates of every little crumb.

Feli returned of little while later.  
>"Do you want me to go ahead and empty that bucket?" He asked.<br>"No, let's wait until I'm finished so we don't have to make two trips to empty a bucket."  
>"Alright," he cheered, "you got it!"<p>

A few minutes later, he was asleep.  
>"Looks like I'll be emptying the bucket," I sighed.<p>

I carried the bucket up the stairs and dumped the contents overboard.

"Shouldn't Feliciano be doing that?" A voice, the captain, asked, startling me.

I can't the following bucket and the captain had a hold of me, making sure I would fall. I wasn't going to fall, though. I was even bent over the railing far enough to fall in. He pulled me closer to him.

"Be careful, love," he whispered.  
>"I wasn't going to fall, cap'n."<br>" Just making sure, love. I would hate to see any harm come to you." He released his hold on me.

I turned to face him. We both went red as we stared at each other, and the moonlight and slight breeze weren't helping anything. It was a good thing the crew was asleep, because Captain Kirkland wrapped his arms around my waist. The hand not holding the bucket was on his chest. The space between us was slowly dwindling away. Soon, he was a hair away from me.

I quickly pulled away from him.  
>"I've got to get back to the kitchen," I quickly spat.<br>" Um, yes, don't forget to come to my office when you're done for the day," he said.

I quickly ran to the galley. Want to put the bucket down, I woke Feliciano up. I told him everything that happened.  
>" So did he try to kiss you or did you try to kiss him?" He asked when I finished.<br>" I think it was both, or it was him, and I sure wasn't objecting," I said, putting my elbows on the table and my forehead in my hands. " I still have to go to his office, too."  
>" Then, get going!"<p>

Feliciano pushed me to the end of the stairs. I was headed to Captain Kirkland's office. After walking across the deck, I reached the door and softly knocked.

" Come in, Lily," the captain yelled.

I did as I was told, and then shut the door behind me.

" You asked to see me, captain?"

" You could call me Arthur now."

" I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

" After today's incident, I understand."

" Thank you, Arthur. Actually, I'm okay with saying your name."

He smiled as he stood up.

" Please take a seat," he smiled.

Arthur walked over to a chair in front of his desk and pulled it out for me. Once I sat in it, he pushed the seat in to face his desk.

" We have some business to take care of," he said, " like where you'll be sleeping for instance."

I've even thought of that until he said it. I had no clue where I would sleep were what he had in mind for me. I truly was nervous about it, and what he said only made it worse.

" You can always share a bed with me," he said looking out a large window. " Sleeping in the same area as the rest of the crew would only lead to disaster, and I don't have anywhere else were you could sleep."

" That's very kind of you," I said.

"I'm not sure it's smartest idea though," he sighed.

" Whether it's smart or not, it's still very generous of you," I smiled, " and it is a smarter choice than the other one."

He smiled at me. I was so glad we were on opposite sides of the desk because that probably would've led to another incident. I couldn't help but smile back at him though. Maybe Feliciano was right, and there was something between the captain and me.

" Lily, it's getting late. I believe it's time we go to sleep," Arthur said.

He showed me to a bed hidden behind red curtains. He took off his coat, hat, and shoes. I took off my shoes and untied the ribbon that held my hair. I tied my hair back up in a bun though. Arthur and I crawled into bed. I faced the wall, and he faced the door. We had our backs to each other. I wondered about how long it would take for that to end until I felt something hit my pillow. I turned and saw Arthur's hand. He was fast asleep, but his hand was now my pillow, and he was facing me.

He looked so sweet in his sleep. I turned to face him, making sure my hand didn't touch his. Soon, I was fast asleep, but something felt different.

A/N: Well guys, hope you guys like it. Be on the lookout for chapter three. Adios!


	3. Chapter 3: Confess

A/N: After weeks of writer's block, I did it! Yay! Now here's chapter 3.

**Chapter 3-Confess**

I woke up at the same time Arthur did, and that was when Feliciano ran into the room telling us wake up. He said it would be chaos if the rest of the crew saw that the captain and I were in the same bed. Arthur and I both got up knowing Feliciano was right. Arthur faced the Italian man.  
>"Then it's your job to wake us up before anyone else wakes, Feliciano," he commanded.<br>"Ve, you got it, Captain Kirkland," Feli cheered. " Lily, I need you in the kitchen."  
>"Yes, sir," I smiled.<p>

Feliciano smiled and left. He left the captain and me alone. It was very awkward for the first few minutes as we just sat there at the edge of his bed.

"Did you sleep well, Lily?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes, I did."<p>

A few more awkward moments passed as I slipped on my boots and put my hair up in a braid. I could feel him staring at me.  
>"Well, Feliciano needs me in the kitchen, so I better get going," I said, standing up.<p>

I started to walk away when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me back. Arthur slipped on his coat and hat. He put his sheathed sword and pistol on his belt. Then he held his arm out to mine.  
>"Let me escort you there," he smiled. My hand found its way into the crease of his elbow like I had seen so many women do on land.<p>

"You, Captain Kirkland, are more of a gentleman than the men I dealt with on land," I laughed. He laughed at my comment with me.

It wasn't hard to believe he was more of a gentleman. Most of the men I dealt with on land were just disgusting, usually drunk, pirates. At least, this crew had some class. I was quite happy about that.

The rest of the crew was asleep. The only ones not sleeping were Captain Kirkland, Feliciano, and me.

"Feliciano, keep this lovely lady out of trouble," Captain Kirkland said. " She seems to be a mischievous one. I figured that out last night."

My face went deep red as Feliciano laughed at the captain's statement like something had happened. The captain, noticing this, softly smirked. He went up the stairs and left.  
>"What happened last night, Lily?" Feliciano asked.<br>"Nothing you're thinking about," I answered.  
>"Right," he smirked.<p>

"Just hush up you," I laughed.

I went right to cooking. The day was slowly dragging on, and by lunch, it felt as if it should have been late afternoon. I could say it was uneventful, but the slow day sped up when I heard clanking metal.

Feliciano and I go to each other with curiosity. Then, we headed upstairs slowly. Sure enough, something was going on as we stood in the doorway.

Alfred and Ludwig were dueling on deck. Captain Kirkland was in the crowd watching them. He slowly brought his eyes over to me.  
>"Oh great," I sighed.<p>

"What is it, Lily?" Feliciano asked.

"The captain's smirking at me," I said. "I'm going to peel some potatoes before he gets an idea."

"That would be smart," Feliciano laughed as I went downstairs.

"Feliciano!" The captain yelled.

"Perfect, "I groaned under my breath.

"Tell Lillian to bring dinner to me in my cabin."

I sighed in relief as I walked down to finish dinner. I put some into a bowl for the captain. I got out of the galley doorway then yelled for the crew to eat. The one must've hurt me because he was waiting for me at the door.

"Go get yourself a plate," he said. "You're going to eat with me."

"Yes sir," I said, handing his plate off to him and turning back to the kitchen to get my own.

"Feli, I need my plate. I have to eat with the captain," I whispered.

"Oh, here you go."

"Grazie!"

Quickly went back to the captain's cabin.

"Miss White," Arthur asked, when I got inside," why did you give me the address to a pub?"

"Because I live and work there," I answered.

"So, I'm guessing Elizaveta and Roderick aren't your birth parents?" He asked.

"No," I sighed," they are my adopted parents."

A look of shock and some other emotion came across his face. He was actually almost painful to see.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"When I was maybe seven, some help by no pirate killed my parents. They told me to hide in the forest hunting my house, so it would be safe, and they killed them and set the place on fire."

"What did the 'albino' look like?" Arthur asked. "Did you see?"

"He had silver-blonde hair, red eyes, and a German accent."

Arthur's face went dark. His hands were balled into fists, his teeth were clenched.

"Arthur, do you know that pirate?"

"Him and his two co-captains are the ones that took my brother. His name is Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt. I was going to trade him Ludwig for my brother."

"Why?"

"Ludwig is his brother." My eyes widened in shock.

"Beilschmidt took Peter with Ludwig joined my crew instead of his."

"That's terrible!" I sighed. "Captain, it seems you and I have more in common than we thought."

"It would seem so." Arthur's face contorted into his all too familiar smirk. "By the way, love, isn't this the address to the Bottle and Mug?"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I've eaten there a few times."

"Most recently being?" I asked.

"Most recently being two months ago, and I remember you served me."

"Two months ago, I was still cook. I only served once, and that was when Hannah fell."

His smirk grew. "Do you remember who you served?"

"A flirty bloke," I said, trying to remember. "He promised he would get me on his ship." Arthur began to laugh.

"And I kept that promise too."

I couldn't believe I didn't place it earlier. His appearance hadn't changed a bit.

"Git," I deadpanned. He only laughed.

"Don't worry. I actually didn't think about that when I captured you. It just worked out that way."

"It worked out that the world is conspiring against me?" I teased.

"From what Elizaveta told me, that flirty bloke store your heart," he teased.

"Hardly," I blushed.

"Why are you blushing, love?" He smirked.

"Shut your rum-drinking mouth," I laughed.

"Admit it," he said.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll admit it. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that."

"Are you serious?"

"No," I smiled.

He smiled. "That's just mean."

"Since you're done eating, I'll take your plate to the kitchen," I replied trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later."

"You sounded so much like a captain with that, Captain," I laughed.

"You're dismissed, Miss White," he laughed.

"Aye aye, Captain."

Soon as I walked out, the crew suffocating me questions about my "date" with the captain. I told them all it wasn't a date.

"Feliciano," I said, "I need more advice."

"Come tell your favorite Italian all about it," he laughed.

I explained to him the whole thing involving the coincidence at the pub. He didn't need to know about the albino pirate captain.

"Bella, you got yourself into something," he sighed as I washed dishes.

"What's worse is I think I'm falling for him," I added. "Knowing he is the bloke from the pub doesn't help me at all."

"I think it be best for you both if you pretend you don't like the way," he smiled, patting my back.

"Sooner said than done," I sighed.

"I know," he sighed. "Hey, how about I pretend to keep you busy."

"That could work," I smiled.

Wow footsteps thumped down the stairs. Alfred was less than sneaky.

"Hey, Feliciano," he smiled, "captain needs you in his cabin."

"Alright," Feliciano stuttered.

"Hiya, Miss Lily," he beamed.

"Hello, Alfred," I nodded.

"See you later, Lily," Feliciano laughed.

Feliciano left the Capt.'s cabin when I was dumping scraps overboard. He smirked as he waved to me.

"Feliciano, your smirking," I laughed as I went back into the galley. "It really doesn't suit you."

"Do you want to know what the captain talked to me about?"

"Do you really want to tell me?"

"Yes, I do," he smiled.

"Then sure, I want to know."

"He talked to me about a certain crew member. He said he was worried what might happen if he told the crew he loved her."

I dropped the bucket. Feliciano laughed.

"It's so cute in a way. You both asked me for advice about each other."

"You didn't tell him what I've been asking you about, did you?"

"Unfortunately, he made me. It made him smile though. He hasn't smiled in years."

"I need to think. See you later, Feli."

I leaned on the railing of the ship and looked at the sea. All of my scattered thoughts came at once. I couldn't tell you what they were except one. _Arthur loves me._ Knowing that fact made me smile._ Why am I smiling? Do I love him back?_

"So, by the confusion on your face, I'm guessing he told you."  
>"Yes," I said, trying to hide my blushing face him. He leaned on the rail beside me and stared at me. I looked at him for a second, and then looked away as my blushed suddenly grew. He chuckled.<p>

"Love, you're adorable," he said, standing up straight. We stayed there for a few awkward moments.

"Lily, look at me," he, waste internment of facing a let down to hide, again, the blush painted on my face.

"You've found out a lot today, haven't you?"

"I have," I stuttered.

"Love, I would have to say this myself, do I?"

"If you want me to know what you're talking about, you do."

"I'm afraid your face might not handle it. Your blush looks like someone threw paintbrush on you."

"Oh, shut it," I laughed, embarrassed.

"I love you, Lillian White," he smiled.

I looked up to him, and at that moment he pressed his lips onto mine. I found myself kissing him back almost instantly. He wrapped his arms my waist and my arms snaked their way around his neck. Unfortunately, the world was conspiring against me. We heard giggling… Feliciano's giggling.

Arthur pulled away from me and walked over to the source of the giggling.

"What is he doing here with you?" He yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Chapter 4 – Caught**

"What the bloody…" Arthur began.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running over to him.

I didn't like when I saw. Feliciano wasn't alone. Alfred was right beside him.

"Well," Feliciano began, "I was going to make sure Lily was all right, but I saw her talking to you."

"That's when I came," Alfred added. "I was going to see why Feliciano was asleep. I saw you and lonely on deck quietly ran to the galley. Feliciano was watching you guys in the doorway, and when you two locked lips, he giggle."

I sighed.

"You three come with me," Arthur commanded.

"Yes, sir," Alfred, Feliciano, and I said in unison.

Arthur explained Alpine Feliciano would have to keep quiet and I would have to pretend that didn't happen. He feared the crew found out they would lose their respect of him.

"Dude, I'm tellin' you, they'd cheer," Alfred assured. "Everyone in the crew has already said they want you and Lily to be together." Arthur turned his gaze toward me standing behind the two chairs Alfred and Feliciano were sitting in.

"Still, let's not let anyone know that yet," Arthur sighed.

"Artie, I see where you're coming from," Alfred began, "but isn't it a little unfair to Lily?"

"I promise," I interrupted, "that in front of the crew I will act like nothing happened."

Alfred sighed, "I guess I'll keep quiet too."

"Me too," Feliciano cheered.

"Alright, Alfred, Feliciano, you're dismissed," Arthur smiled.

The two left after saying their good nights to me. Arthur smirked when they shut the door.

"We have something we need to talk about."

"Like what, Captain?" I teased. He walked to where I was standing and held my hands in his.

"Please tell me what you thought of me that night at the pub," he sincerely smiled.

"Well," I said, "I thought you were an annoying flirt, but for some reason, I'd find myself stealing glances at you all night. And when you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you… as cliché as that is."

"And what do you think of me now?"

"I love you, Arthur."

"And I love you, Lilly."


	5. Chapter 5: Catharine

**Chapter 5 – Catherine**

Felicianowoke us up the next few days like he was told to. He always giggled when he noticed I was in Arthur's arms, cuddled against his chest. He just couldn't help it.

Keeping quiet planned to be harder than I imagined. It seemed like the crew already knew. Questions about the captain and I were thrown at me by everyone except Feliciano Alfred. It was becoming too much.

"Arthur, I swear I think they told someone!" I told him one afternoon.  
>"Love, it wouldn't surprise me," he sighed. "What has made you think that that?"<br>"Everyone keeps asking me about you and me," I explained. "Just this morning, Yao asked me if I had any feelings for you. Then I joined in out of pure curiosity for my answer."

"Well, it seems I have to talk to two certain people."

Just then, Alfred burst through the door as if he knew we were talking about him.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," I murmured.

"Captain, we docked in town," he smiled.

"Excellent," Arthur smirked, "come with me, Lily."

On deck, Captain Kirkland told everyone where to go. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku would go to get food and other things the ship may need. Everyone else got to do what they wanted within reason.

"But be back before nine o'clock," Captain Kirkland growled. "Love, you're coming with me."

He grabbed my wrist and let me through town to a pub. I felt like I had been here before, but I couldn't place it. It just seemed like a distant memory. Arthur led me to a table in the far corner. A woman noticed him and smiled. A big grin decorating her slender face that was covered in long blonde hair.

"What ye be doin' here, scurvy dog?" She laughed as she walked over to our table.

"Catherine," Arthur smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm quite fine," she smiled.

"And Scott?" He asked.

"He is fine also," she said, noticing me. "Who is this lovely little thing?"

"This is Lillian White," he smiled at me adoringly.

"Lillian? As in the girl Elizaveta is raising?"

"The one in the same," I said shyly.

Catherine pulled me from my seat and hugged me.

"Girl, Eliza has been worried sick about you," Catherine confided. "I got a letter about your disappearance just yesterday. They're actually coming here tomorrow. I bet you don't remember me from two years ago."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I really can't."

"It figures you wouldn't," Catherine smiled. "Eliza and I are good friends. She comes here to visit me from time to time, and one year, they brought the 16-year-old they take care of. You even did me a favor by keeping a little boy busy, Peter."

Arthur stood up. His expression was filled with shock and confusion.

"Catherine," he began, "are you telling me Lillian came here once and played with Peter?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, "she said. "Lillian, can you try to remember?"

I sat down and ran what she said through my mind. Having been here before when explained the reason I thought this place was so familiar, but I didn't remember coming.  
><em><br>It was two years ago. I was traveling to another town with Roderick and Elizaveta. They said we were going to go see some friends. Roderick had said it was his sailing buddy, Scott, and his wife, Catherine. We got to the pub, the Drunken Sailor, a little boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and large eyebrows had announced that we were there. Fred headed man had come out and spoke to Roderick in a Scottish accent while Eliza and Catherine chatted happily. The little boy walked up to me smiling._

"Hello," he beamed, "I'm Peter." I couldn't help but smile at his positive attitude. It was, to put it simply, contagious.

_"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "I'm Lillian, but you may call me Lily if you'd like."_

Over the next few hours, Peter and I had learned more about each other. He learned about my parents' tragic demise, and I had learned that he had a brother who was training for the Navy. I had also learned that he had lost his parents too and that this boy was very likable.

I stood up from my seat. Catherine smiled.

"I remember you," I exclaimed, "and Scott and Peter."

"So," Arthur said, "you've met Peter?"

"I have, and he was adorable."

Catherine smiled at us but still wondered one thing: why was I with Arthur? With that question in mind, she decided asked how we met. Arthur told her the truth up to where he decided to make me work.

"So she works on your ship now?" asked Catherine.

"Yes, she does," Arthur replied.

"And based on that smile you give her when you introduced her a few minutes ago, you're in love with her?" Catherine smirked.

"I won't lie to you, Catherine," he stuttered. "I love her with all my heart."

"Do you want me to tell Elizaveta?" Catherine asked happily.

"Yes," I smiled, "and tell her it's that cheeky bloke from two months ago. She'll know what you're talking about."

"Just don't let her know that she's in the care of a pirate," Arthur sighed.

"I promise," Catherine smiled. "Now let me guess, you want the usual."

Arthur laid his hand on top of mine asked Catherine left.

"Love, are you sure you want Catherine to tell Elizaveta?" Arthur asked.

"It's better than to have her worry for me," I replied.

"That's true, but how do you think she will respond?"

"She'll be happy," I smiled. "She once asked me if I ever thought a man with fancy me. I told her he would have to be a drunken sailor or be completely out of his mind, so me being around someone who says he loves me would make her so happy." Arthur smiled at the thought of me wanting to see Elizaveta so happy.

"Love, why do you always think negatively of yourself?" He asked. "I remember you saying that you once told Elizaveta that you weren't the least bit beautiful."

"I don't know," I answered. "I've never had much confidence in myself."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. I just always have."

"Well, you're wrong because you're perfect."

The door of the pub slammed open, and in came trouble in the form of…


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge

**Chapter 6- Challenge**

_The door of the pub slammed open, and in came trouble in the form of…_

"Lily, hide in the kitchen with Catherine," Arthur growled as three strange man came in.

Catherine dragged me to the kitchen by the arm where we lift up the floorboards to a secret room.

-Arthur's POV-

Catherine had Lily away from the worst three parts ever, and by worst I mean most annoying. The Bad Touch Trio had come into the pub.

First-in was Gilbert, an egotistical German pirate who kidnapped Peter and killed Lily's family. Every sailor in the room rolled their eyes as he yelled something about being "awesome". Second in was Francis, French pirate whose main goal in life was to see how many times he would have "fun". Finally, there was Antonio, a Spaniard who said he can never lose because he was from the land of passion. Whether that is a passion for women or piracy, we'll never know.

"Artur," Antonio smiled, "long time, no see."

"Ja," Gilbert laughed, "how you been man?"

"Oui," Francis smirked, "comment allez-vous?"

I sneered at the trio.

"I've been fine," I said with sarcasm dripping off my tongue, "except for well, I've been searching for a brother for a year and a half. No thanks to you guys."

"Kesese, did you hear that you guys?" Gilbert laughed. "Kirkland has been looking for his brother." The two others laughed, and I hoped Lily wasn't listening.

-Arthur's POV end-

Anger welled up within me as I heard the laugh of the man who killed my parents. I knew that laugh anywhere, and I wanted to make the man laughing pay. Catherine saw the anger within me and decided to ask why I was so mad when I heard that laugh. I didn't keep any detail from her as I told my story.

"Oi, where's Catherine?" The German man asked.

Catherine left hiding place and exited the kitchen to make it look less suspicious. I could hear the aggravation in her voice as she kept talking to them, and I could hear Arthur's displeasure as they try to talk to him again.

"You know, gits, there is someone else here who wants her revenge," Arthur said. I took that as my cue to get out of the hiding place and to come stand beside Arthur.

"And who would that be exactly? The Frenchman laughed.

"That would be me," I said.

The three looked me over, smirking. I could tell Arthur didn't like the way they were looking at me.

"Now vhy vould you vant revenge against us?" The German asked.

"You killed my parents four years ago," I growled.

"Well, let's make a bet," the Spaniard laughed, "Arthur and Gilbert can fight, and if Arthur wins, he'll get his brother back and Gilbert will be a captive on Arthur's ship."

"And if Gilbert wins?" I asked warily.

"Then you come with us, chica," he smirked.

"Ooh, Antonio," the Frenchmen smiled, "I like this plan!"

"I knew you would, Francis," Antonio smiled. "Now do we have a deal, chica."

I looked to Arthur who was getting madder by the second. I didn't have to say it he knew the question I was going to ask.

"If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me."

"Wunderbar!" Gilbert cheered. "The Awesome Me was looking for a good fight."

"Then it's settled," Francis smiled. "The fight will be tomorrow at midday at the docks."

Arthur smirked. He knew that not only was he going to get Gilbert, but he was going to get Peter back as well.

(This be a time skip, so time be skipped.)

" Arthur," I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed, "you need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm nervous. If I lose, I lose the two most important people in my life, Peter and you."

"Don't worry," I said, holding him close. "You won't lose. You're fighting for a cause close to your heart. I'm sure you'll win."

"I love you, Lily," Arthur said, pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you too," I said as we pulled apart just to let the space between us dwindle away again.

(Meanwhile with the Bad Touch Trio.)

Antonio paced across the floor back and forth in deep thought as Francis sits on some wine and Gilbert planned what he was going to do when he won.

"I must look awesome when we bring the frau on the ship," Gilbert smirked. "She vill be my personal slave, vench, vhatever you vant to call her."

"Ohonhonhon, mon ami, Arzhur will rue zhe day he let Ludwig join his crew," Francis laughed.

"I don't know, amigo," Antonio added. "Artur is not going to be beat so easily."

"What do you mean, Toni?" Francis asked, concern etched across his face.

"I mean he is fighting for something near and dear to him, his brother and the chica. He's going to fight hard."

"You are very right, mon ami. Gilbert, are you sure zhis is what you want to do?"

"Ja, the awesome me vill beat him within an inch of his pathetic, loser life and get the frau and mein bruder! He von't vin!"


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos

Chapter 7 – Chaos

– Arthur's POV –

My crew followed behind me. Lily held my hand in hers, standing close by me. She tried to hide her worry in her always green eyes, but it was too hard for her.

"So, Kirkland," Gilbert smirked, "you didn't chicken out?"

"Why would I?" I sneered. "I want my brother back."

"Und I vant mine," he said, and then glanced at Lily, "und the very lovely frau."

"Go fall in a hole, Beilschmidt!" Lily spat.

"Only if you're vith me," he smirked.

"Please, I'd be the one to push you in."

i just one more reason to adore her!/i

"Anyway, chica," Antonio said, "you, Peter, and Ludwig will stand here. Crews, step back!"

"Now," Gilbert cheered, "let's fight!"

– Lily's POV –

Arthur blocked and defended as Gilbert charged in flung his sword around like a madman. To be honest, Gilbert just waved his sword back and forth. It's hard to get a move in on opponent who just moves sporadically.

"Pardon moi, Mademoiselle," Francis whispered, "be ready to run. Gilbert is going to harm Kirkland."

"Si, when that happens Ludwig will fight. We'll rebel, and you, Kirkland, Peter, and Alfred escape."

"Okay," I mumbled, "but why tell me this?"

"We don't mess with amore," Francis said.

As they said, Arthur got sliced and the arm. Just as Gilbert was about to run him through, Ludwig stopped him.

"Bruder!" Ludwig yelled. "I vill not see my captain ran through! If you are to fight someone, it vill be me!"

"But," Gilbert stammered, "I vould never be able to fight you."

As this went on, I dragged Peter over to Arthur. We gently helped him to his feet, got Alfred, and ran far away from the action to get Arthur medical help.

– Narrator's POV –

As soon as Antonio saw that Lily and the others had escaped, he nudged Francis in the arm, and the two led their crews into a rebellion against Gilbert. Soon, Ludwig was the captain of the Germanic Treasure, Gilbert's old ship. Francis went back to his ship, the Blue Rose, and Antonio rejoined his crew on the Fruit of Rubies. Gilbert was a personal slave to his brother.

As for Lily and Arthur, Arthur left Lily in the caring hands of Roderick and Elizaveta once again. Peter and Alfred left with him to only God knows where. She hadn't seen him since.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

It'd been three months since Arthur left me with Elizaveta and Roderick again. I hadn't received any form of communication to let me know that he's okay. Was worried that he left me here and forgot about me.

"Lillian! Go wait on the only gentleman here in the pub."

"Right away."

I went over to the table with a familiar looking young man.

"What can I get you?" I asked, not even looking at the young man.

"Well, you can look at me."

As soon as he said that, I knew who it was. Arthur. He was back.

"You must have some audacity to show up here after not even letting me know you were okay! I was worried about you, Arthur Kirkland."

"I apologize, love. I came for a serious reason though."

"And what is that?"

"Will you marry me, Lillian White?"

I looked to Roderick and Elizaveta, who were smiling at me.

"Don't worry, love. I already asked for their permission."

"Yes, Arthur. I will!" I beamed.

"This was my mother's. I want you to wear it."

Arthur slipped a gold ring with a single emerald that matched his eyes on my finger then erased the space between us.


End file.
